


Engel auf dem Sofa (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bescheuert, Engel, F/M, Gen, Gestichel, Jenseits, M/M, angedeutet Dean Winchester/Castiel, früher Dean Winchester/Anna Milton
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schonmal drüber nachgedacht, was mit Engeln passiert, wenn sie sterben? Dies ist eine mögliche Theorie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engel auf dem Sofa (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels on a Sofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539876) by [222Ravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens). 



> Der ganze Kram mit dem Fegefeuer hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Wenn Menschen in den Himmel oder in die Hölle kommen, wenn sie sterben, und Monster ins Fegefeuer … Was passiert dann mit Engeln? Castiel muss ja von irgendwoher wieder auferweckt worden sein, oder?  
> Dies ist das äußerst verdrehte Endergebnis dieses Gedankengangs. Ich bereue nichts.

„ _And Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii willllllll aaaallllllwwwwaaayyyyssss …“_

„Maul.“ Balthazar blickt mit verschränkten Armen finster drein, während er noch tiefer in das schäbige Sofa sinkt. „Ehrlich, ich bring dich gleich um.“

Gabriel grinst siegessicher von der Armlehne des Sofas, auf der er hockt, und hebt sein Bier zu spöttischem Salut. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, _Bruder_ , dann hast du das schon mal versucht. Dreimal. Allein heute. Das letzte Mal war allerdings echt kreativ, also bitte sehr, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ist besser als Gameshows.“

Balthazar zieht eine Schnute. „Wir haben so viel für die Realität getan und dann ist das Jenseits für Engel im Prinzip ein scheiß Hobbyraum im Keller mit 70er Jahre Avocado-Tapete. Lächerlich.“

„Ja, nun, Gott istn Arsch. Wissen wir doch längst. Aber könnte schlimmer sein. Stell dir vor, wie scheiße es wäre, wenn ich es tatsächlich geschafft hätte, den guten Luzifer zu töten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn _der_ mit uns hier unten wäre?“, bemerkt Gabriel und schaudert, während er seine Bierdose in der Faust zerdrückt. „Na gut. Irgendwer Lust auf eine Runde Dart?“

Anna greift nach der Fernbedienung und beginnt durch die Kanäle zu zappen. „Ich bin geneigt, Balthazar mal zur Abwechslung zuzustimmen. Als Engel tot zu sein ist scheiße. Unser himmlischer Vater hätte uns wenigstens so was wie Kabelfernsehen geben können. Da bereue ich ja fast meinen Versuch, die Winchesters zu töten.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, meldet Uriel sich aus der Ecke, wo er sich wie gebannt auf das siebentausendzweihundertneunundvierzigste Tischfußball-Spiel gegen Raphael konzentriert. (Raphael gewinnt gegen Uriel mit 4153 zu 3096)

„Hast du nicht mit einem von denen geschlafen?“, fragt Gabriel Anna zwinkernd. „Mit dem Kleineren?“

Anna zieht eine Grimasse und legt die Fernbedienung weg, nachdem sie sich für _Dr Sexy, MD_ entschieden hat. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich ein Mensch. So was kommt vor.“

„Ich bin jedenfalls beeindruckt. Selbst unser lieber Bruder Cas hat das bisher noch nicht geschafft und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden ist ja gradezu _peinlichst_ geladen mit sexueller Spannung.“ Gabriel grinst und Anna rollt die Augen.

Ein leises Geräusch ist zu hören, wie ein Rauschen, aus der Ecke, aber die Geräusche von Tischfußball und vom Fernseher übertönten es, so dass keiner der zankenden Engel es wirklich bemerkte.

„Das war schon ziemlich eklig, seine kleine Schwärmerei“, kommentiert Balthazar, bevor er ein höfliches Räuspern hinter sich hört.

Endlich drehen sie sich alle zu der Geräuschquelle um und sehen Castiel in der Ecke stehen, der leicht bedröppelt aussieht.

„Hallo. Ich scheine gestorben zu sein. Mal wieder. Und ich bin schwärme nicht für Dean Winchester, Bruder. Wir haben nur einen besonderen Bund.“

Gabriel prustet, während Raphael knurrt: „Castiel … Wie _wundervoll_ , dich zu sehen.“

„Raph …“ Mit einem blendenden Lichtblitz verschwindet der Engel im Trenchcoat mitten im Wort.

„Bastard“, grummelt Balthazar. „Das wird langsam ganz schön nervig. Das wievielte Mal war das jetzt, das fünfte?“

„Wieso wird der ständig wieder belebt? Ich war viel besser als Engel“, heult ein weiterer Engel herum, der durch eine Ausgabe von Reader's Digest aus dem Juni 1987 blättert.

„HALT'S MAUL, ZACHARIAH!“


End file.
